Powder particles have become highly desirable as a means of coating various substrates. For a description of powder paints and methods of application see Iron Age, Nov. 16, 1972, pages 67 to 74, and Chemical Engineering, July 12, 1971, pages 36 to 38. Use of the particles has become of interest primarily as powder paint. In other words, powder paint relates to the application of film-forming materials onto a substrate in order to coat that substrate to give a desired finish without the presence of a solvent. The particles contain the film-forming substances and pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,401 teaches the method of preparing powder paint by physically dividing a liquid paint, in the presence of a coagulating liquid, to minute deoplets of uniform composition and subsequently diluting said droplets to remove the solvent.
It has been determined that the control of the shape of the particle that is produced by the process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,401 is desirable in order to control the film characteristics of the coated materials as well as the application of the powder to form the film. It is an object of the present case to prepare powder particles of controlled shape by modifying the conditions of preparation.